1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for a remote controlled toy, an antenna cap and a remote controlled toy, in particular, to an antenna, an antenna cap and a remote controlled toy capable of being anchored only by insertion of an antenna and an antenna cap, which have further definite strength.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional remote controlled toy adopts an antenna cap which is formed with a thermo-plastics and provided with a flat elongated insertion hole opening on the lower face, wherein the point of the antenna heated to the necessary temperature is inserted into said insertion hole so that the point is rotated for mounting with the antenna cap integrally by means of thermal welding.
There are, however, some problems, for example, necessity of skills for mounting operation, weak coupling and low efficiency of mounting operation. Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 59-808, therefore, proposes an antenna cap anchored by a pin hole and loop portion.